I promise
by allmenwillbebrothers
Summary: Set after Ruth leaves in 5x05. In parallel with the time of 5x09. (Ruth hasn't met George yet.)


"_Harry?" _

She ran to him, seeking the confirmation she so desperately needed. She needed to feel his strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around her, her face resting gently on his warm chest.

She fell into his arms as he smothered her with kisses. He nuzzled his face into her neck, burying it there as he inhaled her intoxicating smell, over and over again. She smelt so strongly of lavender, always so fresh.

Finally he could believe what his body had strained to believe for so long.

She was here, in his arms. His darling Ruth.

They stood for what felt like decades in each other's arms, remembering each other. Each other's smell, warmth and beauty.

They remembered their passionately burning love for each other, but this time without the pain. The aching holes in their hearts had healed.

They were together at last.

"Ruth" he said, breaking the silence. "I need you, more of you. I need to see all of you, to explore every inch of you. I've longed for too long to hold you naked in my arms and nourish you like I never-."

"Shh" she said, delicately touching her finger to his lips. Her touch almost took him by surprise. It sent electric sparks through his nerves and he knew then, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Let's go upstairs" Ruth said, as if reading him.

She gently grasped his hand in hers and led him upstairs. As they climbed the stairs Harry tried to control the urge to push her against the wall and kiss her as he'd wanted to do for so long. But he wanted this to be special. After so long apart and wishing so hard for her to be there, lying by him when he woke, he had to make this first kiss special. He felt it was his duty to Ruth to wait patiently until the time was right. But hadn't he waited enough? All those sleepless nights, tossing and turning as the sound of her voice and the touch of her lips on his taunted him, until he was reduced to a weeping wreck, forced to rock himself back to a sleep that never transpired. He remembered the endless torrents of tears that soaked his bed and-

"Harry, are you alright?"

Ruth's voice immediately broke Harry's reverie. He was overjoyed, being awoken from the thoughts he had subsequently immersed himself in, to witness her splendorous beauty before him, but she looked concerned, and that worried him. Only then did her question register.

"I want to kiss you" he said unsurely. He didn't want to be too forward. Harry was positive Ruth had experienced sleepless nights away from him, and after everything she'd been put through having to leave the country, Harry didn't want to ruin things for her by being too quick.

"Then kiss me" she said.

He pressed her body up against the wall and kissed her, passionately. She reciprocated and they found their bodies entwined as they explored one others mouths, fervidly tasting each other.

Ruth felt as if she were in a dream. For so long she had prayed for Harry, wished for him and ached for him, and now there he was, furiously pressing his moist lips against hers. She was absorbed in the movement of his lips upon hers, so familiar and yet so strange. He tasted of fine whisky and smelt so strongly of soap.

That was Harry, her Harry, and she loved him so very, very much.

"Ruth? Why are you crying? What's the matter?"

Harry's alarmed tone notified Ruth of the fact that tears were slowly but surely flowing from her eyes.

"Oh Harry" she said, nestling her face into his chest. "I've missed you so much" she said, now shaking slightly with the force of her own tears.

"My dearest Ruth" Harry said, tightening his grip on her.

He cradled her in his arms as they finished their journey up the stairs. Harry moved her gracefully onto the bed and smoothly pulled the duvets over her as he then proceeded to snuggle next to her. He could hear the last of her sniffles fading away but he felt the need to reassure her.

"Ruth. I have waited for so long, too long to share a bed with you. I've spent so many nights wanting, needing to run my fingers through your hair and feel your lips and your body pressed against mine. And now we are here, together. And I will never leave your side again. No matter what happens. That is a promise Ruth. I promise."

Her sniffles increased after Harry's monologue ceased but as she slowly opened her eyes a smile spread across her face. Her tears were tears of joy.

Harry cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking her beautifully soft skin with his thumbs. He carefully wiped her tears away and having finally managed to find the mental strength to remove his hands from her face, took to running his fingers through her silky smooth hair.

She opened her mouth and as Harry's eyes caught the subtle action she whispered "I promise too."

He kissed her, over and over again, rhythmically moving his lips over hers. She kissed back but only lightly, as she had lost herself in the haven she now found herself in. She felt as though she were swimming in the sky, floating freely above the clouds.

"Harry, I love you so much" she said.

She waited for a reply, but there wasn't one.

She opened her heavy eyelids and looked around the dark room. Her eyes met the tiled floor and then quickly moved to the bed. Carefully and desperately she searched for what was evidently no longer there. Harry wasn't there.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes furiously as she realised what she should have realised long ago.

What did her mother always tell her?

"_If it's too good to be true, it probably is." _

Harry was too good.

He wasn't there.

She'd been dreaming…again.


End file.
